


【ND】冰淇淋

by lew0379



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 14:04:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19252690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lew0379/pseuds/lew0379
Summary: 有一天，尼禄为自己买了一只草莓冰淇淋。





	【ND】冰淇淋

　　“妈咪，我想吃冰淇淋。”揪着母亲裙角的女孩指着街边的冷饮车。“那样我就是全世界最幸福的人了！”小女孩快乐地说着，向她的母亲撒娇。  
　　尼禄看着那对母女，盯着她们如出一辙的浅金色头发和蔚蓝色眼睛，还有相似的粉色脸颊。原来母亲和孩子都会这么相像吗？他想。  
　　那么我和我的母亲也会这样相像的，我也会和母亲拥有一样的发色和眼睛，甚至是相似的脸。尼禄盯着自己的右手，鬼手散发的浅蓝色荧光却在明明确确地嘲笑他的思路，他明确的是个怪物，是黑暗里嗜血的魔裔。  
　　这是尼禄接手但丁事务所名字之后的第一次委托，一个来自海边小城的求援，但丁把任务扔给他的时候还暧昧地笑着。“海滨沙滩上有很多身着比基尼的火辣女士哦。”男人说着，还眨了眨眼睛。  
　　谁要看比基尼女士了！尼禄的脸涨的通红，想要大声反驳却鬼使神差地没有开口。  
　　他猛然想起但丁从教会的穹顶上落下，红色大衣像翅膀一样鼓满了风，但等他稳稳地站定的时候，衣角又像裙摆一样贴着他的腿，随着走路的动作起伏，如同每一步都走在玫瑰上。那是尼禄现有的人生中最鲜艳的颜色和最热情的人，利剑一般切开了教团素白的色彩，但丁站在桌子上，身后是鲜血沾染的花，红的炽烈。  
　　任务无聊得可怕，根本不成气候的恶魔只用一根手指就能打败。原来事务所的任务就是这样的吗，做完了一切百无聊赖的尼禄坐在海滨广场上发呆，背着红后的他看起来相当难缠，根本没有路人敢靠近，在身边形成了一片不小的无人区域，只会有讨食的鸽子把他淹没。  
　　这样的无趣，还没有和但丁切磋的百分之一来的快乐。  
　　他吹着一根漂浮在空气里的绒毛，一次次阻止绒毛回归地面的决心。  
　　和但丁切磋也没有实际上的那样快乐，男人总是把他当作小孩一样的照顾，在佛图纳是这样，现在依旧是这样。他总是那样的游刃有余，仿佛所有的事情都无法留在他眼里，和尼禄的小打小闹也只是能稍微调剂一下无趣的生活。

　　“妈咪，我想要巧克力味的冰淇淋！”小女孩快乐的说。  
　　巧克力冰淇淋？尼禄想起来但丁经常吃的草莓圣代，那种装饰着切片水果的奶油制品。只有在拜托尼禄出去买食物的时候男人才会看起来似乎是真实需要他的帮助，会喊尼禄的名字而不是该死的叫他孩子，眼睛里闪烁着真实的请求，所以就算是冒着太阳尼禄也乐意为但丁跑上那么一趟。  
　　等到他看着但丁满足地舔着嘴角沾上的奶油的时候，他也会感到很快乐。  
　　但丁总是会把奶油沾在嘴角，再伸出舌头把它勾进嘴里。尼禄看着他总忍不住的脸红，这样的行为对他来说满载着勾引的性意味，尽管但丁本意并不是这样。但是青春期的男孩思维总是向着奇怪的方向飞驰，就算是一截裸露的领口都能令他深夜辗转反侧，脑子里放满了乱七八糟的想法。但是等到清晨阳光照在房间里，但丁对他说出第一句早安的时候，他就又什么也不敢看了。  
　　尼禄气得狠狠蹬了一脚地面，踢起一块碎石打中了围绕的鸽子，鸟儿们呼啦啦地飞走但是过了一会又盘旋着落在他的脚边，跳在他的膝盖上咕咕地叫。

　　所以那种奶油和香精制品真的这么好吃吗。尼禄看着逐渐走远的一对母女，小女孩蹦跳着舔手里的蛋筒，浅色的裙子在风里轻轻地飘，而母亲脸上带着温柔宠溺的笑，两个人逐渐消失在视线里。  
　　已经接近傍晚，金红色的阳光把一切都镀上鲜艳的轮廓，鸽子们扇着翅膀飞向了天边，联喧闹的海滩也安静下来。  
　　尼禄终于动了，他拖着步子靠近了那辆冷饮车。

　　“请问，还有草莓味的冰淇淋吗。”尼禄揉着鼻子，小声说。

　　“我明天就回去了。”尼禄站在电话亭里，手指绞着话机上的电线说着，“当然没事，那个恶魔太弱了我根本不用动手。”  
　　尼禄好像还能感觉到指尖上的粘腻感，融化的冰淇淋流在他的手上，黏糊糊得像是刚刚出了汗的夏天，冰淇淋真的太甜了，香精和混杂的砂糖给了这冷饮过量的甜味素，尼禄只吃了几口就放弃了，任凭融化的冰淇淋淌在皮肤上。  
　　他忽然沉默了，不知道该对但丁说点什么好，他反复开合着嘴唇，总也找不到适合的单词从嗓子里放出来。  
　　而电话线那边的但丁也配合着他沉默着。

　　“我今天吃了一个冰淇淋。”尼禄忽然鬼使神差地说，“很甜。”  
　　“下次我想试试草莓圣代的味道。”尼禄说着。  
　　与此同时，投币电话机发出了时间终止的尖叫。


End file.
